The present invention relates to a mold-pressing device in which a mold block is movably disposed in a seat body. A pressing lever is pivotally disposed on the seat body for pressing the mold block. The seat body is formed with a fissure and the mold block is formed with a die. A paper or a sheet can be pushed into the fissure of the seat body and then the pressing section of the pressing lever is depressed, whereby the mold block is forced downward with the die punching the paper or the sheet placed in the fissure. Therefore, many products with a shape as that of the die can be formed.
Generally, when it is desired to manufacture a great amount of identical pictures, first many papers or sheets are stamped with a mold painted with ink. Then the pictures are cut off by a knife or a pair of scissors. Such procedure is very troublesome and waste-consuming. Alternatively, many papers can be stacked and cut off at one time to save time. However, in the case that the paper has a considerable thickness or the picture is too small, it will be hard to cut off the picture with smooth edges.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a mold-pressing device including a seat body formed with a horizontal fissure and a vertical chamber communicated with the fissure. A mold block is disposed in the chamber. One face of the mold block is disposed with a solid die, while the other face of the mold block is disposed with a channel passing through the mold block. A pressing lever is pivotally disposed in the channel of the mold block. A housing covers the seat body and is formed with a window for a pressing section of the pressing lever to extend therethrough. In use, a paper or a sheet is pushed into the fissure of the seat body and then the pressing section of the pressing lever is depressed to force the mold block downward with the die punching the paper or the sheet placed in the fissure. Therefore, a product with a shape as that of the die is formed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above mold-pressing device, in which a resilient member is fitted under the mold block in the chamber of the seat body. After the mold block is released from the pressing force of the pressing lever, the resilient member serves to restore the mold block to its home position.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above mold-pressing device in which the mold block is replaceably placed in the seat body, whereby the mold block can be easily replaced by another mold block to manufacture different products.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings, wherein: